warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Counterfeit
Episode Five, Season Two, of Cold. Cry on me folks, I've ruined the cats forever D: But yeah, enjoy <3 Counterfeit I didn't know what to do. Everything I knew was wrong. My sister was dead, and now, I was receiving news that someone in ShadowClan was pilfering from the fresh-kill pile, and probably killed Shade. "Storm?" "What." "I know you're upset, but I've been getting reports that someone in ShadowClan has bene stealing from the well-stocked fresh-kill pile. Our supplies may be full for now, but later on, we'll run out of prey and this thief will starve the Clans." Blackstar looked angry and sad. "I must say, whoever the thief is better submit now, because if I find you later, you'll be sorry, and Storm here would like a talk with you about her sister." I tried to look tough, but I probably just looked like a broken shell beside Blackstar. The ShadowClan leader laid his tail on my back, then bounded off into his territory, among his Clanmates. Searching every one of them, I felt grief and remorse fill up inside of me. I hated how one of them would dare kill my sister because they believed that she was the one helping the Clans prosper. Shade may have planned everything, but it was the teamwork in the Clan that brought the prey and the wealth. Whoever the killer was, they were sure to be sorry when I found them. Sure, Blackstar would punish them harshly, but I wanted to show them it wasn't right to kill off a cat just because they were being helpful. I would show him/her what was the right thing, and what was the wrong thing. Then I would leave them to Blackstar. I reserved the right to avenge Shade. Thinking about her, I missed her badly. She was a great sister, and even though she had her fits, she still loved me. Now there was no way I would get her back. The thief and killer had ruined it all. I felt as though the cat who had murdered Shade was staring at me right now, most likely ashamed of what they've done, but proud for whatever reason they had for doing so. I did a quick sweep of the clearing, but half the cats were staring at me. Sighing now, I trudged back to my den, the same one that I had shared with Shade. Without my sister, I felt lonely and I hated being alone. I stood at the entrance, knowing that the moon was rising behind me, and I felt the grief start to overwhelm me. I stared at the den, feeling as though it should be crowded with my memories. I felt as though Shade was circling me now, whispering encouragements to me. Then it was as though she was curled up in her nest, her flank rising and falling in a smooth rhythm. Then she was waking up, her bright blue eyes bleary but sharp and alert. She was always ready, no matter where she was. And I had to believe that she was ready now, in the face of death. Taking a deep breath, knowing that Shade would always be watching me in the stars, I took another step into the den. The cool air rushed around me, and I could smell her scent floating in the air. The currents in the air washed me away, and I closed my eyes, thinking about all the good times and the bad times I had with my sister. "Storm, if you don't get over here right now, I'm going to come in and drag you to the stars!" Shade was impatiently waiting for me to wake up, since we had to get some prey before the crows set off. I groaned, and yowled. "Go yourself! I need my sleep." I started to fall asleep again, but Shade poked her head in. "You lazy, lazy she-cat. Get out of your nest and let's get going! We need that prey, and you know it. I can't catch those crows alone, I'm not as fast as you are, Storm." Her praise woke me up. Shade rarely praised me, and when she did, it always caught my attention. "Coming!" I forced myself out of my nest, ready to show Shade that I was born ready. Bounding outside, I spotted Shade stalking towards the crow fields. "Wait for me!" I raced ahead, drawing closer to Shade. Then my sister halted, and dragged me back. "Shhh, there's something in the fields that are disrupting the birds." "Why don't I head in and catch a few?" Shade sighed. "I don't know what it is, but I don't want you risking your life to catch prey. We'll find prey somewhere else." That was one of the times when Shade would actually express her emotions. She was a solid she-cat, resistant to anything that might hurt her. The thought comforted me as I curled up in my own nest, sleeping fitfully, but at least my dreams were not full of nightmares. They were full of love and care, flashes of my sister's life went by, but in the end, I settled into a light sleep. The End. Short but whatever Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold